In the event of a frontal collision of a vehicle against a rigid barrier (hereinafter referred to as a barrier), the kinetic energy is absorbed by effectively deforming a chassis frame that hits the barrier, so that a survival space can be secured and the safety of the occupants can be thus improved.
JP-A-2000-79884 discloses a structure for securing collision safety by absorbing the energy of the collision by deformation of a desired portion of a chassis frame. The structure includes a pair of side members, inner reinforcements, a first cross member, and steering brackets. Each of the side members includes a web, an upper flange, and a lower flange, and has a U-shaped cross section. The first cross member is bridged between the pair of side members at front ends of the side members. Each of the steering brackets is provided on the front-end side of the corresponding side member. A bumper cross member is fixed to the front-end sides of the steering brackets while rear-end sides of the steering brackets are connected to the first cross member.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-79884